


DRABBLE:  Losing Him

by mandylynn4



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 08:09:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandylynn4/pseuds/mandylynn4





	DRABBLE:  Losing Him

I was bored. And there may be more drabbles soon....because of the boredom. It's called _Losing Him_ and it's Queer As Folk.

Behind the cut for those who haven't seen the Season 2 finale. Deals with Brian/Justin sorta and Brian/Michael frienship. Rated PG for language. 100 words.

  
~*~

Michael sat down on Brian’s bed, his eyes wide with innocent apathy. “It’s not the end of the world. Not for you, Bri. I mean,” he gestured around the loft, “you’ve got this great apartment and a good job and you’re hot…”

Brian rolled his head so he could look at his long-time friend. “Fuck off.”

Michael’s face turned into a pout. “Fine. You wanna lay around and act like an asshole…”

“That’s my prerogative. Now fuck off.”

Michael got up and walked quickly to the door. “It’s his loss, you know.”

“Yeah.” The door shut. “But he lost me.”

~*~  


 

 

Mandylynn


End file.
